


Written in Gold

by Scarpath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: Everyone learns the name they share with their soulmate when they turn sixteen. Yuuri just hoped he didn't have one of the bad Names, that tied him to an awful soulmate and misery.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269





	Written in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I've read some of the Loveless crossovers in the fandom, but I'm not in the mood to read a heavy story right now. So instead of butchering a fandom I don't know about, I just took the part I liked- shared names between fated pairs, and made a slightly more typical soulmate au with it. Hope you enjoy!

True Names were magic, really. No one understood where they came from or how they worked. Just that they existed.

At the age of sixteen, a person receives their Soul Name. It can be any color, any language. However, only one other person can have that same name with the same colors. It marks soulmates, and the name itself says something that defines the two people that wear it.

There are platonic soulmates, too, of course. These are marked by silver names with black borders, called simply Silver Names. These can appear at any age, and while only two people can share the same Soul Name, it’s possible for someone who would be important to the pair to have their name as a Silver Name. A group of people, like a family, can also share a Silver Name.

At age sixteen, Yuuri Katsuki only had one Silver Name. He shared it with his family and Minako-sensei. The name is just Katsuki, but that’s normal. Most families have a Silver Name that was passed down from the first pair to bear the name. Minako was pretty much part of the family, so she ended up with the name one day.

Yuuri wasn’t thinking about his Silver Name, though. No, it was his sixteenth birthday, and at some point within the next week or so, he’d get his Soul Name. He was told to keep a Name Patch on him, and that he’d know when his name was about to appear.

In Japan, and most countries around the world, Soul Names were extremely private. You only shared your name if you needed the help to find your match. Sixteen year olds were expected to go somewhere private once they felt the tingling that preceded their name, and cover it as soon as they read it.

Yuuri was nervous, wondering what his name would be. He wasn’t really worried that anyone would see it- it always took just enough time to get somewhere private to form. That was just one of the mysteries about True Names. More so, Yuuri was worried about what his Soul Name would read.

Knowing his luck, it’d be something awful, promising pain if he stayed with his soulmate. His sister had a name like that, though she never said just what the name was.

To try and mute the panic that was building, the moment school was out, Yuuri all but ran to the rink. He could try to go to Minako’s place, but he didn’t think dancing would settle his nerves enough.

Even though it was still open skating, Yuuri slid his skates on. The moment he hit the ice, all of his emotions settled. There were a few people on the ice with him, so he couldn’t go too crazy. He didn’t practice any jumps or spins, just skating compulsory figures over and over.

When free skating ended, he was left waiting almost impatiently off the ice while it was resurfaced. He found himself grateful yet again that he was allowed to skate pretty much whenever he needed.

He was practicing his routine for the year when he felt it. His foot was tingling, and he knew that his Soul Word was about to reveal itself on the bottom of it. He broke out of his step sequence, and rushed to the family restroom. Once there, he all but tore off his skates and socks and watched as two words started to grow more and more visible.

His Soul Word(s) were gold, which was already rare in and of itself, but when he saw just what the words read, he nearly passed out.  _ History Maker _ . It had a silver border. Borders meant that both in a pair had the mark, so Yuuri’s soulmate was older than him.

After both members of a Soul Pair passed, it was possible for their Word to appear again. That included the most famous of them. History Maker wasn’t the most famous, but it was close. After all, many famous figures in, well, history had the very name. The female half was often left out of history, which was unfortunate.

Hopefully Yuuri and his soulmate were only destined to be History Makers in something like sports. Otherwise it was... far too daunting to think about. With a gulp, he put a Name Patch on to cover the name, then his sock back on. He didn’t think he could skate anymore, so he pulled his other skate off and prepared to go home.

It was almost time for the NHK to air on TV anyways. Yuuri wanted to watch Victor Nikiforov skate. Maybe that would take his mind off of his Name.

Thankfully, it worked. Once Yuuri was watching his idol skate, all thoughts of his Word fled his mind. Victor was such a beautiful skater.

A few hours later, Yuuri really should have gone to bed. Still, he pushed himself, wanting to watch Victor’s interview. One question suddenly reminded Yuuri why he had been freaking out.

“Have you found your soulmate yet, Mr. Nikiforov?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but hold his breath while he waited for the answer. He knew it wasn’t him, but what if? Didn’t everyone have dreams of sharing their Soul Word with their idol, though? Yuuri would take just this moment to let himself think what if, before Victor’s answer.

Victor smiled at the camera, and Yuuri’s heart pounded. “My Soul Word only just gained an outline a few hours ago, so no, I have not met my soulmate yet. Still, I can’t wait to see what history we might make together! I wish them a happy birthday!”

What.

WHAT.

The reporter who had asked about soulmates in the first place asked another question, but the words were drowned out by the buzzing in Yuuri’s ears. Victor didn’t answer anyways, so Yuuri turned off the TV. He’d watch the rest of the interview online later, when he wasn’t freaking out over what Victor had just said.

It was already coincidence enough that Victor’s Word was only outlined at the same approximate time as Yuuri got his already outlined Word. But then... He’d said the two words that made up Yuuri’s word in the right order and with only a few empty words in between.

Was it even wishful thinking at this point?

~~~~

Nearly two years later found Yuuri fretting over his nerves. Learning just what Soul Word he had, and who he very possibly shared it with left Yuuri entirely motivated to live up to the expectation. And now he stood at his first Grand Prix event as a Senior skater. Victor was here, and while this wasn’t the finals...

Yuuri told himself that if he managed to medal here, he’d tell Victor. But now his nerves were killing him. This was his senior debut, he had a new coach, really it felt unrealistic to expect to medal. However, when Yuuri was about to give into his stress, right as he was skating out onto the ice, calm fell over him.

If he was truly destined to make history in ice skating alongside Victor Nikiforov, then his skating today would show it. He just had to trust in whatever gave him his name. He took his starting pose.

His short programme finished in a flash. He was left gasping for air on the ice, exhausted. He’d pushed himself harder than ever before. He skated back to Caio Caio on fumes, and nearly fell over when putting his skate guards on. By the time he made it to the kiss and cry, he could only collapse onto the bench.

When his score was read out, he could only stare in shock. Had he really scored 81.55 points? That blew his personal best out of the water! Hell, that was higher than Victor had scored in the final last year!

The shock didn’t end there, either. Yuuri’s score held up! Sure, Victor was only behind him by less than two points, but still! Yuuri was ahead of Victor going into the free skate!

Yuuri’s nerves were chewing on him while he waited his turn to skate. He managed to get to the side of the ice just as Victor started his skate, though. Watching him calmed Yuuri down, like it always had.

When it was Yuuri’s turn, he barely felt nervous. He took his starting position, and skated. Once again, he was drained of energy by the emotions and energy that went into his skate.

His score came up as 147.81. Seeing as he was the last one to skate, he could only stare in shock at his ranking. He was in second place, behind only Victor.

He did it. He made the podium. Standing beside Victor was like a dream come true.

All he had to do now was to take the leap, and hope he was right about their words. He was fairly timid as he asked to speak with Victor in private. They’d be busy for the rest of the day, but Victor agreed to stop by Yuuri’s hotel room some point after dinner.

Yuuri spent the entirety of the time after dinner pacing until his legs could hardly hold him up, then fidgeting as he sat on the couch in the room. When he heard a knock on the door, he lept to aching feet, and opened the door. “C-come on in.”

Once they were sitting across from each other on the two different beds, Victor finally asked what Yuuri wanted to talk about. Yuuri brought the foot with his Soul Name up onto the bed, holding it in his hands as he tried to remember what words he’d planned to use in this moment.

“T-two years ago, at the NHK, you mentioned something during your interview that convinced me to try that much harder at my figure skating career, so that I could show you this when I felt confident enough. I finally do, so...” Yuuri gingerly pulled off his sock, and the cover on his Name, before turning his foot so Victor could see it.

He watched closely as emotions flickered rapidly across Victor’s face, ending at joy. It only took a moment for Victor to lunge forward and tackle Yuuri in a hug. Relieved laughter bubbled out of him, joined by Victor’s overjoyed laughter. From that reaction, he had actually gotten it right. He sagged into the hug, finding it to take too much energy to keep himself upright. “I got it right?”

“You did! I’m so glad my hint actually worked!”

Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. “I thought I was going insane. First, my Name shows up, and it’s one of the most famous ones. Then not hours later, when I’m trying to calm down by watching my favorite skater, said favorite skater implies that he’s my soulmate? It was like a dream, but I never woke up.”

He closed his eyes, remembering. “It was about the third week in when I realized what it meant. Before I turned sixteen, my anxiety led me to mess up a lot in competitions. Then I turned sixteen, had an amazing season, moved up to seniors, and scored second. Knowing your soulmate is a famous skater, and that you’ll both be able to make history... Really helps with confidence.”

Victor tightened the hug, reminding Yuuri that he was, in fact, being hugged. He melted into it. He could feel the vibrations in the older man’s chest as he spoke. “I’m glad. I don’t know you very well yet, but I can already tell that you’re very determined. I can’t wait to see just what we can do with this name.”


End file.
